


Roughin' It and Lovin' It

by ThatOtherFangirl



Category: National Park Girls
Genre: BECAUSE I'VE WATCHED PSYCHESIREN PLAYING THIS GAME VIA TWITCH, BUT I FELL IN LOVE WITH YELLOWSTONE FOR REAL, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, SO NOW SHE'S MY WAIFU, THIS IS MOSTLY WRITTEN AS A JOKE, okay so, the fandom is super small and honestly i love it, this game is so stupidly cute and gay and i'm so happy it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOtherFangirl/pseuds/ThatOtherFangirl
Summary: While out camping, Beth finds a new friend in the middle of the woods in Yellowstone National Park. Will it end in love? Who knows?
Relationships: Yellowstone/OC, Yellowstone/Self





	Roughin' It and Lovin' It

Beth had begun setting up her air mattress in her tent, proud of herself for getting this far up the mountain in the snow before sunset started. A camping trip by herself in Yellowstone National Park wasn’t something she was expecting to do after the disaster that was her childhood camping trip, but that was in the past. Now she was able to get her lazy butt off the couch to try hoofin’ it, as much as “hoofin’ it” included a tiny power converter to help ease the treacherous wilderness.

She had set up a small cooking fire, remembering from scouts how to keep the kindling from catching the whole forest on fire with stones fairly high around the fire to keep sparks from flying, when she heard shuffling in the bushes that didn’t sound like an animal. Standing up and readying her pocket knife, she called out:

“Who’s there?”

A blonde woman with an odd volcano that merged into her scalp emerged from the bushes, naked and looking definitely afraid. Beth put the knife away as she took in the stranger’s appearance; she was absolutely adorable! Big, scared, blue eyes that looked like they had been crying for a long time were looking into narrowed brown eyes. It took a moment of assessing the situation before the camper sat back down and patted the spot next to her on the blanket she was sitting on. “You can come and sit next to me,” she almost whispered with a gentle smile, “I promise I won’t bite unless you ask nicely.”

She was a little hesitant, but the smell of cooking fish was too alluring. The brunette flipped over the fish on the pan set up over the fire, clearly too much food for one young woman for one meal. “So,” Beth started again, trying to make some sort of small talk to figure the situation out, “can you at least give me your name? Mine’s Beth.”

It seemed to take a few tries as if the stranger had never used her voice before, but she managed to find it, “I-I think it’s Yellowstone…” She sounded as cute as she looked, causing the camper’s cheeks to flush more than the fire had. “That explains the volcano,” she giggled before digging into the closest backpack to her. “Here, I should have some spare clothes to keep you warm,” she explained, pulling out a set of spare clothes with some spare boots in case she lost her current pair. 

Yellowstone looked curiously at the clothes, genuine confusion on her face indicating to Beth that she had either been off the grid for a  _ long _ time or never actually never interacted with anyone before that night. The slightly taller woman stood up and started to unfold the bundles, “C’mon, I’ll show you how to wear this so you can blend in with people and stay warm.”

Another moment of hesitation came from the blonde before she stood up, an excited twinkle in her eye at the prospect of trying something new. “Sure!” she beamed as the brunette easily unfolded the shirt in her hands with a giggle.

It had been a struggle with a few screw-ups, but the pair had managed to get Yellowstone dressed just in time for the fish to fully cook. Splitting the fish, Beth had thought about the other young woman telling her all about how she felt so connected to the park, maybe she wasn’t lying about being a park spirit. It wasn’t the weirdest thing she had encountered, considering that she had run into ghosts, vampires, and werewolves before. She was actually going to try and research a pack she had just found out about through her dad’s own writing research.

“Well,” Yellowstone stood up, getting the brunette’s attention from her thoughts, “I guess I gotta get going…” “Hey, wait for a second,” she stood up too fast, falling just a bit and causing the blonde to grab her hand to help steady her, “D-Do you even have a place to sleep safely?”

The realization took a second or two to register, but the park spirit shook her head while loosening her grip on Beth’s hand, not quite wanting to let go of the first bit of real physical connection she had experienced. “I guess not…” her voice drifted to a whisper as her gaze shifted to the ground before a hand on her cheek caused them to lift to meet brown eyes with a hopeful look. “You can stay with me! I have a super comfy air mattress and soft blankets, we can share!” Beth explained excitedly with a grin, making Yellowstone grin too.

Taking a few moments to explain what an air mattress was and getting themselves into comfier clothes, the brunette practically flopped onto the air mattress and pulled a few blankets over herself. The blonde was watching this with hesitation again, the cold making the bed look so warm and inviting. Feeling the tension, the free spot on the mattress was patted again to indicate that it was free, “It’s okay, I promise it’s warm right next to me. As I said, I promise I won’t bite unless you ask really nicely.” It felt as if they both wanted to trust each other, so the park spirit took the spot and laid facing away from the camper.

It was a few tense seconds before sleep got the better of the pair, causing them to drift into blissful unconsciousness.

~~~

It had been about a week of camping around the park, Beth imparting her wisdom of the human world in exchange for Yellowstone’s information about the various flora and fauna of the park when they stumbled onto what looked like an abandoned cabin. With a shared glance, the brunette tried the front door and took out her pocket knife before heading inside. 

Looking around the cabin showed nothing beyond furniture typically found in a picture-perfect cabin in the woods mere minutes before unwitting teenagers unleashed some ancient horror, but she looked outside to call to her camping partner, “Coast is clear, Yellow!” The blonde stepped inside, thankful the cabin was warmer than inside the tent.

They started to sit on the couch when a loud groan scared them back onto their feet. Beth almost automatically stepped in front of Yellowstone to protect her, knife at the ready as two people with sheets draped over them popped out of the closet door. The sight took them both off guard before the brunette started to snicker, trying, and failing to hold back her laughter at the situation. “O-Okay, if you didn’t want us here you could’ve said so!” she couldn’t help from laughing harder as she spoke, her guard slipping with each giggle and breath.

The “ghosts” looked at each other and back at the intruders. One clearly had a volcano on her head, so she was most likely one of them, but she laughing one definitely wasn’t acting the way that every other human acted from their defense system. Maybe she would be fun to learn from?

The taller ghost lifted the sheet, revealing what looked like a darker-skinned elf girl who was raising a curious and concerned eyebrow at Beth’s behavior, “You… You’re not scared?” “Of course not!” she grinned, Yellowstone putting a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down, “I’ve seen ghosts, and they don’t look that corporeal. A for effort, though!”

The smaller “ghost” lifted her own sheet, revealing what looked like a 10-year-old girl that looked a lot like an angel. “Yosemite?” she asked almost too sweetly, grabbing for the elf’s leg to hide behind, “Why isn’t she scared?” Before the one called “Yosemite” could answer, Yellowstone stepped out from behind Beth with wide, curious eyes, “Are you guys parks, too?”

The tension in the room tightened, the brunette putting up her defenses again and instinctively grabbing the blonde’s hand at least to provide some sort of  _ “I’m here in case this goes south” _ gesture. “Fine,” the elf sounded defeated as she spoke, “I’m Yosemite and this is Mount Zion. We’re spirits of national parks.”

The end…?


End file.
